Tsubomi Daikakumei
|image = Tsubomi_renai_top.jpg |current = Sugiyama Yuuka Matsushita Chihiro Shiyori Yoshioka Kumiko Higuchi Midoriko Erika Mizumori Ion Itohara Sayaka Okamoto Rin |formermen = Inui Yurina Kato Mana Kiyohara Namiko Kotera Mari Tami Yuko Tsuruhara Ayumi Naito Risa Morisaka Hiroka Fukuda Takiko Fukuda Maki Yamaguchi Ayako Imai Kiyo Kanazawa Sarii Kondo Sara Suzuki Erina Tao Haruka Ayatsurupon Murakami Ayaka Yagi Saki Iuchi Rina Maika Suzui Rima U Kana Iwamasa Kumiko Shiraki Chiko Asakura Kotone Kurimoto Rina Asamoto Miki Yasuda Yukiko |agency = Yoshimoto Kogyo |label = Yoshimoto Music |genre = J-Pop |origin = |years = 2010-Present |website = Website }} (つぼみ大革命) is an idol group based in Osaka. They were formed in April 2010. They were known as Tsubomi (つぼみ) until March 30, 2019, when they changed to their current name. Members Current Members *Sugiyama Yuuka (杉山優華) (Original Member) *Matsushita Chihiro (松下千紘) (Original Member) *Shiyori (しより) (Joined April 2010) *Yoshioka Kumiko (吉岡久美子) (Joined April 2010) *Higuchi Midoriko (樋口みどりこ) (Joined May 2012) *Erika (恵梨華) (Joined May 2013) *Mizumori Ion (水森依音) (Joined May 2013) *Itohara Sayaka (糸原沙也加) (Joined May 2014) *Okamoto Rin (岡本蓮) (Joined May 2014) Former Members *Kondo Sara (近藤沙良) (Joined April 2010, Graduated September 2010) *Murakami Ayaka (村上文香) (Joined April 2010, Graduated September 2010) *Inui Yurina (乾唯里菜) (Original Member, Graduated November 2010) *Suzuki Erina (鈴木恵梨奈) (Joined April 2010, Graduated November 2010) *Tao Haruka (田尾悠) (Joined April 2010, Graduated April 2011) *Kiyohara Namiko (清原菜見子) (Original Member, Graduated October 2011) *Tsuruhara Ayumi (鶴原阿弓) (Original Member, Graduated October 2011) *Naito Risa (内藤梨沙) (Original Member, Graduated October 2011) *Asamoto Mika (浅本美加) (Original Member, Graduated March 2012) *Yasuda Yukina (安田由紀奈) (Original Member, Graduated March 2012) *Suzui Rima (鈴井りま) (Joined April 2011, Graduated April 2012) *Iuchi Rina (井内里菜) (Joined April 2010, Graduated May 2012) *Morisaki Hiroka (森碕ひろか) (Original Member, Graduated July 2012) *Fukuda Takiko (福田多希子) (Original Member, Graduated October 2012) *Maika (まいか) (Joined April 2011, Graduated October 2012) *Okuhira Tetsuko (オクヒラテツコ) (Joined May 2012, Graduated December 2012) *U Kana (禹可奈) (Joined May 2012, Graduated December 2012) *Tami Yuuko (たみ優子) (Original Member, Graduated March 2013) *Imai Kiyo (今井希世) (Joined April 2010, Graduated March 2013) *Iwamasa Kumiko (岩政久美子) (Joined May 2012, Graduated March 2013) *Kato Mana (加藤茉奈) (Original Member, Graduated March 2014) *Kotera Mari (小寺真理) (Original Member, Graduated March 2014) *Yamaguchi Ayako (山口綾子) (Original Member, Graduated March 2014) *Kanazawa Sarii (金沢沙里衣) (Joined April 2010, Graduated March 2014) *Ayatsurupon (あやつるぽん) (Joined April 2010, Graduated March 2014) *Yagi Saki (八木沙季) (Joined April 2010, Graduated March 2014) *Fukuda Maki (福田麻貴) (Original Member, Graduated March 2014) *Asakura Kotone (朝倉こと姉) (Joined May 2014, Graduated January 2015) *Kurimoto Rina (栗本莉奈) (Joined May 2014, Graduated March 2015) *Shiraki Chiko (白城ちこ) (Joined May 2013, Graduated February 2017) Discography Albums *2019.02.06 9 (9 (ナイン)) Mini Albums *2015.04.29 1000 Hi Mae Kara I Love You! (1000日前から I Love You!) Singles *2016.12.21 Arigatou wa Honno Kimochi Dayo (ありがとうはほんの気持ちだよ) *2017.08.02 Suka tto Summer Lover☆ (スカッとサマラバ☆) *2018.08.01 Dreamer *2019.05.15 Hashiridase Kibou (走り出せ希望) *2019.10.23 Wara DNA (笑DNA) *2020.03.04 Renai Lunch (恋愛ランチ) Digital Singles *2018.11.07 Niji no Mukou e (虹の向こうへ) Gallery Img mv 01 01.jpg tsubomi2019.jpg tsubomi2019 2.jpg tsuuboom.jpg External Links *Website *Twitter *YouTube *Blog *Nico Video Category:2010 Group Formations Category:2015 Debuts Category:Groups Category:Girl Groups Category:Idol Groups Category:15 Member Group Formations